Twi's Baby Adventure
by afjl11
Summary: Wow... Ok... Ima try and right a baby fanfic based on Starvix's Baby universe. Its about my OC who has to take care of her sister and her friend! Im bad at summarys too. So good luck readers!
1. The Usual Start of an Adventure!

Well why not be the person who sucks at storys we all know and love :3

Ima try out a baby fic caz…. THERE THE AWESOMEST! Virt take it away!

Virt: All Sonic characters belong to sega. The idea of this fic and the baby ray and all characters I use (if I do..) are Starvix's.

Ima try it now! :D Now introducing: Twi's Sympathy: The Baby Adventure!

It was a nice day where an 18 year old kitsune and hedgehog were walking.

The kitsune named Virt looked like tails but was more orange than yellow. The hedgehog named dawn was also orange.

No POV

So like usual everything was normal. At least until Dawn started talking. " Why am I visiting my sister? I already saw her this morning… even sisters need alone time" Virt was looking at her while walking " Caz I havnt said Hi yet…" He chuckles a bit. They were walking and walking. When they finally got there they were at the front door. " Who is it?" The person in the house said. " Its Me, Virt and Dawn!" " be there in a second!" So of course they waited.

Eggman was of course hiding like usual in his egg-mobile-thingemabobber. " I'll get them now!" he had a ray that said baby on it. He targeted his 2 targets and shot.

He had a perfect shot.

Twilia's POV

Ok finally dressed. I walked to the door to go see my twin sister and my friend Virt. I was an orange 18 year old hedgehog as well. In college with the both of them " I'm here." I'm not usually dependant on friends. People who arnt smart and sociable call me a loner. I don't believe them. What I DO believe however is that I see Eggman trying to grab a baby kitsune and a baby hedgehog. Now I have 2 choices: A) Leave em or B) Get eggman! I chose B! I used my ice powers to freeze eggman in his place. Then I used a regular kick and he blasted off like Team Rocket! The 2 babies… Oh god… Oh god… I heard this in the papers before! He used that toddler ray thingy! That's Virt and Dawn! OMG I'm GOING TO KILL HIM!

Just then. Virt spoke" You savies up Twi!" He had a big grin on his face that was completely priceless. "My sistew the besties thew is!" My sister said which made me feel so good inside. But now… I gotta take them inside.. so I grabbed both of them and put them on the couch. Who to call Who to call? I know! Tails had gotten an antidote before! I called him right away. " Hello?" The adult kitsune said. " Hiya Tails…" "You need something Twilia?" "Well ya.. Eggman used the toddler ray on Dawn and Virt and I need an antidote!" "Uhhhh you may have to wait a lil bit… 1-2 weeks" "Big come by your house again..." "Yep! But good news! I blocked Honest Sam off my phones" "You gotta teach me how to do that!" "Ok well.. Call back in a week ok! Bye!" he hung up… OK next cream… She can watch Dawn.. I see my sister too much… "Hello?" "Hi Cream. Hey listen.. I have a huge problem with eggman… can you watch Dawn. She got toddlarized…" " Ok then! Me and my mom can handle it! Ok come by later! Bye Twilia!" Ok.. I hated that… I have to ask for help… But I got to worry bout these 2 more. So I grabbed the 2 and walked out of the house to Creams.

Ok.. I'm here… " Hiya Twilia!" I was startled. She came… outta nowhere… Ninja -_-. " Ok.. " I gave her Dawn. " I cant thank you enough." " No problem" As I started to walk away I heard to wails of crying. One was from Dawn. The other was from Virt. Of course.. Best friends ever and I separated them.. Remind me to never have twins. " Uhhh Cream… I thank you for your concern… but… " I grab Dawn " I guess there inseperable.." " Call me if you need anything!" Great… 2 fire babies I gotta take care of…. Let it begin


	2. School

Back for more I see!

Ok.. Good Luck! Oh and Thanks Starvix for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Guys can be singers too I'm just one of them XD

Twilia's POV

Ok… Wow… I'm responsible for my twin sister and her best friend. I wasn't in the best mood right now. Especially since I have school in 30 minutes… I'm screwed. Ok.. I will have to bring them to school. Unnecessary interactions. Wait a second… I can hide them… I look in the closet and find a big duffel bag. I can carry 2 bags saying.. Its my gym close! Ok! That's the idea… well… this is gonna scar them for life. Oh well! I grab Dawn and put her in the bag " We gowin sumwhew?" she said. " Yep! But you gotta be really really quiet you 2 ok?" They both agreed. I put Virt in after and I walked to school.

Today was going to be a messed up day.

Now in homeroom Virt and Dawn were shaking the bag I whispered into the bag " Stop it!" The students watching were looking with weird looks. But then again they always did that. But then my friend, Cameron, came up to me " What are you doing?" " Trying to shut my bag up -_-" I said. She looked inside.. good thing she doesn't panic by screaming… she has a face expression for it. When she looked inside it… she made that expression " You had a kid with Virt?" she asked " Eew no! Its eggmans doing… That's Virt and Dawn…" I said.

"Ill keep them safe.. Give me the bag!" she said. " Ok.." I reluctantly agreed. Then the day was over. Dawn and Virt were crying when She gave them back to me. Gosh… I'm not that bad of a parent. Virt and Dawn both said in unison: "I miss you Twi!" It warmed my heart…

And I showed sympathy… and I hugged them.


End file.
